Slayers Try Again
by George and Fred Weasley
Summary: A Prophecy, A enemy, A love. Zelgadis finds a Prophecy as he's searching for a cure. The prophecy when read by Zelas unleashes a new enemy and Xellos finds himself falling in love with Filia.
1. What is said

There will come a controller of the world's destiny.  
  
When two beings are to join.  
  
A power possessed beyond anything seen.  
  
And if they should fail.  
  
The darkness will surround the light in pain.  
  
Black as blood,  
  
Streaming down the window  
  
Screaming in a agony  
  
Beyond the pure terror of death.  
  
A love that will break all barriers  
  
Of what was once know  
  
And a single star will shine  
  
And die out.  
  
"SLAYERS TRY AGAIN" 


	2. What is seen

"Slayers Try Again"  
  
Zelgadis stood and took in the air. There was a slight breeze in the desert that day. He smiled and headed to a pool of water. The cool water splashed on his face, and he blinked the droplets off his eyes. It was then that he saw his reflection in the water. The rocks on his face, his blue skin. His face turned grim again and he smashed the water with a fist. Abruptly he stood up and walked around the water, taking care not to look at himself again.  
  
Up ahead a town loomed, and the bustling market could be heard for miles around. Zelgadis strolled through the gates and nodded at a passing guard, who couldn't help but stare. Zelgadis raised a hand slowly in the mans direction.  
  
"Fireball." The man burst in to flames and ran back into the town and to the fountain, screaming the whole way. Zelgadis chuckled and continued walking. Everyone around stopped to stare at him as he walked. Suddenly he heard a familiar sound.  
  
"Hey! That's my money!" a voice yelled. Zelgadis ran towards the source of the voice, only to find.  
  
"Lina!" His eyes widened. So she was still around after all. Gourry, her partner forever, stood behind looking as clueless as ever. Lina's head was lowered, her hands in a triangular shape. Zelgadis spotted a man running away with her purse in his hands. The look of absolute terror on his face made Zelgadis put two and two together. He saw Lina raise her hands.  
  
"Darkness beyond twightlight. Crimson beyond blood that flows. Buried in the stream of time is where your power grows." Zelgadis's eyes widened again. He turned and frantically started to run. A blast was heard and he saw the man running behind him get caught up in the storm. Zelgadis's legs went faster and he ran, ran, ran.  
  
` Until he was caught up in the blast. He flew through the air and smashed into the left side of the gate. The pick pocketing man smashed into the other wall. Lina strolled up casually and snatched her purse from his hand.  
  
"Thank you!" she said, grinning. It was then she spotted Zelgadis stuck to the wall. "Hey Zel. Long time no see. Whatcha doin' up there on the wall?" Zelgadis peeled off the wall and hit the ground. Gourry poked at the pickpocket who peeled off the wall also. Zelgadis stood up, boiling with anger.  
  
"WHY ARE YOU USING A DRAGON SLAVE IN A TOWN MARKET?! YOU COULD HAVE KILLED ME!" She was grinning.  
  
"Geez Zel, I just wanted my money back." She gave him a friendly smack on the back. However, not only had he just gotten back his footing, but Lina hit harder than she thought, and Zelgadis was knocked over again. He stood up again, extremely angry by now. Suddenly Gourry piped up.  
  
"Hey, is anyone else hungry?" Lina looked at him like he had just told her the meaning of life.  
  
"Good idea Gourry!" They walked off, and Zel decided to follow. They started to talk about order, until a ball rolled up between Lina's feet. She raised a foot to pop the ball, but stopped when a little boy ran up and put his little hands on it. He looked up at her and smiled.  
  
"Thank you for catching my ball, nice lady with tiny boobies!" He giggled and ran off. Lina growled and chased after the boy. He saw her over his shoulder and started to cry, diving at someone's feet. Lina dived at him too, but missed him by an inch. She fell on her face, and looked up to see the tip of a golden tail with a pink bow on the end. She blinked and looked up.  
  
"Filia?"  
  
The women turned around and looked at Lina Curiously "wa..Oh Miss Lina how good it is to see you again it's been ages" Filia smiled "what brings you here?"  
  
"Food" Lina said glaring at the tiny boy beside "and HIM" Filia looked shocked then looked at the boy "Valgaav what did you do to Miss. Lina!" she demanded  
  
"Nothing I thanked her for catching my ball" Valgaav said innocently Filia looked up confused at Lina  
  
"Never mind" lina sighed, "So what are you doing in this town"  
  
"well I opened at shop here and WWWHAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH" Filia's tail shot up in the air "what is it!?" asked Zelgadis  
  
"EVIL!!!" Filia cried  
  
Lina looked around reminded that, that usually met Xellos or a monster was nearby. Soon, sure enough she saw Xellos heading towards them but he seemed different this time. His head hung low as he walked threw the crowds of people. Filia looked at Lina and turned seeing Xellos.  
  
"XELLOS" Filia exclaimed but Xellos didn't even look up he just walked right past her, hitting her slightly.  
  
Then he just continued to walk. Filia gasped as she got a flash of what was on Xellos's mind.  
  
****** *Earlier*  
  
Zelas looked over Xellos's clothes. They were all covered in blood. He had a grin across his face. Zelas knew that he was feeding off all the bloodshed that seemed to be happening these days.  
  
"Xellos" Zelas said taking a large drag of her cigarette.  
  
  
  
"Yes lord, you summoned me?" he asked kneeling before her and lowering his head  
  
"Yes I did, didn't I?" Zelas said as if she couldn't remember what she wanted him for.  
  
Xellos looked up slightly confused  
  
"Xellos I want you to find me a certain manuscript" she said calmly  
  
"Yes, where would I find it?" Xellos asked  
  
"That's you problem" Zelas said "now go"  
  
Xellos stood up and teleported away. Zelas seemed worried "maybe he knows.that the manuscript doesn't exist"  
  
Xellos knew there was no manuscript, this was just her way of pulling him out of the action for awhile. Xellos glared at the ground that lay before him how could she. And to him. ******  
  
Filia saw what had happened to Xellos. 'so she was afraid, but why' Filia was in a train of thought when she saw Valgaav run after Xellos and out of sight...  
  
  
  
  
  
We do not own The Slayers or any of its characters but we do own Slayers Try Again, it's plot and storyline. Thanks 


	3. A thin line between Hate

"SLAYERS TRY AGAIN"  
  
"Hush little baby The fire in your eyes Let chaos's true Unravel these lies"  
  
Xellos reminded himself of the little rhyme his mother had made for him. When he was young and he wanted to fall asleep like the humans could. Zelas had tried sleeping spells on him but they never seemed to work, the only thing that seemed to help was the little rhyme.  
  
The other monsters had always picked him on for what he looked like, and how he acted. The always told him he was more of a human then a monster. True, Xellos did looked like a human but he was one hundred percent monster and they soon found out. He looked down at his hands.  
  
"Yes, they found out" he said shakily  
  
Suddenly Xellos felt something hit his feet, he looked down and saw the small ancient dragon.  
  
"Mr. Xellos" Valgaav cried happily grinning at the monster  
  
"Well hello Valgaav" Xellos smirked "I didn't see you, you're becoming very sneaky"  
  
"I'd hope so" Valgaav said "but mom started to hide the cookies from me"  
  
"To bad" Xellos replied looking around "where is your mom anyway?"  
  
Valgaav glanced around the street "ummm.oh over there, MOM" he cried waving both arms in the air to get her attention  
  
** Filia looked around everywhere for Valgaav. He had token off when Lina, Gourry and Zelgadis had shown up.  
  
"Valgaav!" she cried over the crowds  
  
Finally she spotted the little boy waving his arms yelling for here. She started to walk towards him then noticed Xellos was there as well.  
  
"Ahh Valgaav what are you doing with Xellos!" she cried **  
  
Xellos looked at Filia as she approached. She seemed angry for some reason, but what frightened Xellos even more was the fact that Lina, Gourry and Zelgadis were right behind her. He cringed at the thought of what Lina would do to him this time.  
  
"Valgaav don't you ever run off on me like that!" Filia exclaimed  
  
"I'm sorry mom but Mr. Xellos would have gotten away if you had known" Valgaav replied  
  
"Hello Filia" Xellos said  
  
"Xellos!" Filia shot back as if it were a welcome "what brings you here?" Xellos tried to think up an excuse but soon found himself cornered  
  
"Yeah Xellos what are you doing here?" lina asked  
  
"Yes Xellos do tell" Zelgadis said  
  
Xellos thought about it for a second "well I'm here because."  
  
Lina listened intently "why?" she urged  
  
"Why? Well that's a secret" he said laughing but soon found himself in a head lock by not lina but Filia  
  
"Tell us you Freak, tell us the truth!" she cried into his ears  
  
"Okay, okay I'm really here for no reason" he said  
  
"No reason, that makes sense" Gourry said as if he understood  
  
Lina groaned then looked at Xellos "what do you mean no reason?"  
  
"Well you see I'm sort of on a vacation I guess you could say"  
  
"Do monsters get vacations?" asked Zelgadis  
  
Xellos lifted an eyebrow "what you think we work all the time?"  
  
Lina smiled "oh I see, you're out of action for a little while because there's no jobs for you. Am I right?" she asked  
  
Xellos nodded  
  
"So where are you going then?" asked Gourry  
  
"Well I hadn't really thought of that quite yet" Xellos said  
  
Valgaav smirked evilly "you can stay with me" he said  
  
Everyone looked down at Valgaav shocked  
  
"What do you think your doing inviting a blood thirsty monster like Xellos into my home!" Filia cried  
  
"Well he's got no where to go and nothing to do mom, where else is he suppose to go?" the little dragon asked  
  
"Oh I don't know a garbage dump where he belongs" Filia said under her breath  
  
"Well if you don't want me to stay I could foll."  
  
"Don't even thing about following me Xellos!" Lina cried  
  
Xellos gulped "no! I'd never think about it in a million years. I was going to say follow um.. the yellow brick road?"  
  
All the slayers sweatdropped  
  
"You know you're a little obvious Xellos" Lina said shaking her head "but I might be able to use you so I guess you could come with me and Gourry for the time being but no getting in my way you understand!"  
  
Xellos nodded  
  
"Well then I suppose we should get going to Filia's house" Lina cried  
  
Filia's face dropped "WHAT!" she cried, "what do you mean my house?"  
  
Lina looked at her a little edgy " I mean were going to stay at your house tonight and leave tomorrow morning do you have a problem with that?!" Lina exclaimed  
  
Filia looked at lina scared "no, no problem what so ever"  
  
"Good" lina replied, "Now lets get going"  
  
The group walked towards Filia's small shop. With only Xellos and Filia really avoiding each other by one being at the front and one at the back. The two never ever seemed to get alone. Lina had noticed though that there hadn't been any real insults from either of them in the time that they found Xellos.  
  
She shrugged and looked at Gourry who seemed to be enjoying the short walk. Zelgadis just seemed to be tolerating it.  
  
"Oh well, sure hope Filia has lots of food for breakfast" lina said to herself as she imagined all the finest breakfast dishes she wanted to have tomorrow. As soon as they arrived they saw someone in a brown cloak knocking on the windows and looking around.  
  
"Miss.Filia please let me in, Miss.Filia" a girl called  
  
Zelgadis looked suspiciously at the character "Amelia?" he asked  
  
The girl turned towards the group that was approaching. "Mr. Zelgadis?"  
  
  
  
Once again we do not own The Slayers or any of its characters only Slayers Try Again, it's plot and storyline. Thanks 


	4. What is found

Chapter 3  
  
Xellos rubbed his head as he walked into the kitchen. Everyone was crowded around the table drinking tea. As he came in Filia glared at him.  
  
"I don't understand you Lina, how could you ever want to travel with this..thing!" Filia cried pointing at Xellos.  
  
"don't point Filia it's not nice." Xellos said sitting down beside Zelgadis  
  
"well you haven't a heart to know so how can you say that to her?" Lina smirked at Xellos" anyway, Amelia, why are you all alone?" she asked  
  
Zelgadis looked at Amelia. She seemed uneasy.  
  
"well I just had to get away for awhile, the difficulty of being a princess I guess." Amelia said  
  
Valgaav yawned deeply. Filia caught sight of this and smiled "well it's time to go to bed."  
  
Amelia looked at her gratefully. "Yeah. Goodnight Miss Lina. Goodnight Mr. Xellos. Goodnight Zelgadis." she said softly, smiling at him. He blushed and nodded, hiding his face.  
  
"Hey, where's the 'Mr.'?" asked Filia suspiciously. Amelia blushed and ran upstairs. The door was heard slamming a few minutes later.  
  
"Well." remarked Xellos. "I think I'll go and terrorize some." He saw the look on the others faces.  
  
".chickens!" With that he dashed out of the cottage and down the street.  
  
"Don't you think someone should follow him?"  
  
Lina sighed and headed out. "I'll be back in awhile."  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Upstairs, Amelia leaned against the wall, tears running soft. She longed to tell him, but how? They could never be together. He was older than her, and he was a different species altogether; sort of. She sat on the bed and looked at her hands. In them sat the pendant he'd sent her for her birthday. Two doves around a heart. It was the one gift she hadn't shown her dad. To her it was the one sign that Zelgadis truly cared for her. Suddenly there was a knock at the door.  
  
"Come in."  
  
The door opened and Zel walked in, smiling embarrassed at her. "I, Ah.I just wanted to give you something." He held out his hand, and she put hers on it. Underneath her palm she felt something. When she moved her hand she saw a beautiful black opal necklace with a single diamond in the middle.  
  
"What's this for?"  
  
"I just.uh, I just wanted to give you something. Just because."  
  
She burst into tears. "Oh Mr. Zelgadis!" she cried, throwing her arms around him. She couldn't see it, but he was smiling wide as a house. "Thank you," she said at last, pulling away.  
  
Zelgadis looked at her kindly. She was so beautiful, even if she was younger. "Goodnight Amelia."  
  
"Goodnight Zelgadis. And thank you."  
  
He closed the door.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Lina yawned and walked back into the house. Filia and Gourry were sitting around the table and when she entered the room they looked up.  
  
"so Lina did you find Xellos?" Gourry asked  
  
"no. That idiot probably doesn't care to be found. He probably wants to be alone."  
  
"why would he want to be alone?" He asked  
  
Lina twitched at Gourry's questions "cause he does!" she exclaimed  
  
Zelgadis walked down the stairs and towards the group.  
  
"Is Miss. Amelia asleep?" asked Filia  
  
Zelgadis nodded "Filia I found something that you may want to take a look at."  
  
Filia looked up curiously "what's wrong?" she asked  
  
"I found something under one of the floor boards in my room, It was loose."  
  
Filia stood up "can you show me?" she asked  
  
Lina looked at Zelgadis "what were you doing with the floor boards Zel trying to hide something?" Zelgadis didn't reply he just lead them upstairs to his room. They walked in and noted that there was a floor board sticking up.  
  
Filia sighed making her hair float then she turned to the others. "I guess I'll just have to fix that tomorrow." she huffed. Zelgadis walked towards the floor boards and pulled it up. Filia almost shrieked.  
  
"what are you doing Zel?" asked Lina  
  
"there's something here." he said placing his hand in and feeling around.  
  
"it's probably your imagination Zel." Lina said  
  
Zelgadis was about to agree when he felt something hard that was loose. He pulled it out into the light. Lina, Gourry, and Filia looked down in wonder.  
  
"is that a scroll?" asked Lina  
  
Zelgadis opened it up almost to curiously. He thought that it may have been the answer to his problems but it was instead a prophecy.  
  
"Filia can you make this out?" asked Zel passing it to her. Filia started to read it out loud to them all,  
  
"There will come a controller of the world's destiny.  
When two beings are to join.  
A power possessed beyond anything seen.  
And if they should fail.  
The darkness will surround the light in pain.  
Black as blood,  
  
Streaming down the window  
  
Screaming in a agony  
  
Beyond the pure terror of death.  
A love that will break all barriers  
  
Of what was once known  
  
And a single star will shine  
  
And die out."  
  
"what do you think that means?" asked Lina  
  
"obviously something bad." Gourry said shivering  
  
"I don't know," Filia said "I'll have to read up on it, I've never heard of anything like this before."  
  
"well what do you think we should do Filia?" asked Zelgadis  
  
"I think. that we should get some rest and worry about it tomorrow." Filia said The others crashed to the floor.  
  
"what do you mean worry about it tomorrow!" Lina cried  
  
"I think it would be best to sleep on the matter first is all!" Filia shouted back  
  
"I think Filia's right Lina, this would be the best way to settle things with a fresh start." Zelgadis nodded  
  
Filia smiled triumphantly at Lina. "now lets get to sleep."  
  
"but I'm hungry." Lina whined  
  
"you already ate Lina!" Filia exclaimed  
  
"yeah I know but still."  
  
"BED NOW!" Filia said bringing out her mace and holding it to Lina's face.  
  
"fine, old grouch."  
  
"what was that?"  
  
"night everyone." Lina said making a face at Filia who replied likewise.  
Blooper that I could not resist to put in: *~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
"Xellos! Where are you?"  
  
There was no answer. Instead, the sound of clucking and screaming chickens was heard. Lina ran towards it and saw, inside the pen, was Xellos with a mouthful of feathers.  
  
"You idiot!" She ran inside, smacked him over the head, and dragged him out. The owner of the chickens was just running out, so they jogged into a nearby forest.  
  
"Ready to go back?"  
  
"Cluck."  
  
WHAP! *~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~ *~*~  
  
LINA-KUN updated finally: because I found out people actual read my story. Thank you all! Sorry it's taken me this long but so much has been going on with school, writers block, etc. plus I wanted to work on demon child of light, which I haven't put up all the chapters I wrote yet cause I hate getting writes block so I'm saving them for that rainy day! 


	5. Search and Find

Chapter 4  
Filia crawled on her knees to a sitting position and breathed heavily. She looked up not knowing what to make of her surroundings. The whole place was outside, that was for sure. There was a large wind chill that drug in enormous black clouds. Filia turned to see someone or something she couldn't make out holding a screaming Valgaav. She stood up as quickly as she could trying to steady herself against the wind. Then she rushed over towards the boy.  
  
"Let him go!" she screamed then saw Lina and the others scattered on the ground. She ran over to Amelia and helped the younger girl to sit up.  
  
"Miss. Filia, your okay." The dark haired girl said smiling through her tears.  
  
"Amelia. What's going on?" Filia cried  
  
"It was just to powerful for us," she said looking up at Filia "we tried our best to get Valgaav back but it was just too hard."  
  
"Who took Valgaav!" Filia said tears forming in her eyes because of Amelia's condition.  
  
"He just came to quick.." Amelia stopped in mid-sentence to cough. "I'm so sorry Filia."  
  
"Hang on Amelia," Filia said "I'll heal you."  
  
"No, go help Miss. Lina, she's stronger then me" Amelia said pointing at Lina  
  
Filia nodded. "Don't worry Amelia, I'll be back as soon as I help Lina."  
  
Amelia nodded as Filia rested her back down on the ground. She quickly stood up and started to run over to Lina. It was difficult though because for some reason Filia had to limp. Every time she applied pressure on her right leg a shot of white pain went through her and she wanted to cry out. She stopped for a minute suddenly feeling something wet on the back of her neck. She lifted her hand and placed it on the back of her neck feeling the liquid.  
  
"That's weird." She said then pulled her hand back so she could see what it was that was on the back of her neck. Her eyes opened wide as she saw her hand covered in blood. What was going on. She looked up just in time to see a blast of energy come flying towards her. She closed her eyes and shielded them with her hands, screaming.  
  
(((()))))  
  
Filia sat up straight gasping for air. She looked around to find herself downstairs in her personal library. She must have fallen asleep while reading. She rested her hands back on the desk. Then glanced at the book she had been researching in. Suddenly she sensed something, she almost jumped when she felt two hands rest on her shoulders.  
  
"Relax Filia." a voice said as the hands started to massage her neck.  
  
"Get your hands off of me Xellos." Filia shouted pulling away.  
  
"A little edgy today aren't we Fi-chan." He replied  
  
"Shut up Namagomi."  
  
"You know I still don't know what I did to deserve that name." He said leaning back in mid air as if in thought.  
  
"You should!" Filia said taking her reading glasses off.  
  
"I suppose you expected me to visit." He grinned at her playfully  
  
"In your dreams." She exclaimed shutting the book with force so it made a large sound.  
  
"What are you doing down here anyway?" he asked  
  
"What does it look like you idiot." She said  
  
"I thought Dragons needed there beauty sleep," he grinned "this is probably why your not beautiful." Filia glared at the monster reaching for her mace as he laughed at his own joke.  
  
"I can't believe Lina talked me into letting a filthy, discussing monster like you into my home." She said  
  
Xellos just grinned like an idiot at her then he spoke. "seriously though what are you doing?"  
  
"I was trying to dig up some information on a scroll that Zelgadis found under the floor boards." She replied  
  
"Oh, you mean this thing?" Xellos said holding the scroll so it just dangled infront of her nose.  
  
"Where did you get that!" Filia cried jumping up and down trying to grab it.  
  
"Someone left it lying around on the table. You know what they say. Finders keepers" he said disappearing.  
  
"Xellos, get back here and give me that scroll!" she screamed stomping her foot  
  
"I will, when I'm done with it." His voice came from out of nowhere.  
  
Filia stood in the room extremely pissed off. She was almost ready to kill someone. Even if Xellos did give it back it wouldn't be for a while she decided.  
  
"I might as well get some rest," She said in defeat "I'll just have to kick his ass in the morning. If he shows up that is."  
  
((((()))))  
Xellos grinned at himself as he materialized on the roof of Filia's cottage. This was wonderful, he hadn't had this much fun in such a long time. He hadn't been able to bug Filia because he had been so busy. Xellos sat down and looked up at the moon, that was almost in the middle of the sky. Filia was going to be really anger at him in the morning that was for sure. Lina on the other hand, he didn't know how she would react if Filia told her that he had stolen the scroll.  
  
"Come to think of it." He reached into his brown bag and pulled out the scroll. "I wonder why Filia was so obsessive of this thing."  
  
He unrolled the scroll and read it over quickly. He opened his eyes slightly as he read the last line. This was odd, it was some sort of prophecy. He sat there for a couple of minutes to think about it. He had never heard of this before, he didn't think it even existed. He lifted his hand and pinched his arm. No this was definitely something he agreed. The memory shot through his mind. Zelas had sent him to find a prophecy maybe this is what she meant after all. He grinned and disappeared again this time teleporting to Wolf Pack Island.  
  
((((())))))  
  
Zelas sipped lazily at her wine as she looked up at the large roof. Maybe she had been a little to hard on Xellos, after all he was just doing what any normal Monster in his position would want to do. Gain more power, but it was rather frightening to see her own son soaked in blood. She was proud that he was able to over come any obstacle that he faced, and the fact that he listened to every word that she said without a second thought. Xellos though was somewhat.  
  
"Mistress Zelas."  
  
.annoying.  
  
She looked over at the door to see Xellos bowing.  
  
"What are you doing Xellos?" she asked "I thought I sent you to find a Prophecy?!"  
  
"You did." He said respectfully  
  
"Then what the heck are you doing here?" she asked  
  
"I found something that I think you should take a look at." He said  
  
"And that would be?" she asked  
  
"I found a scroll that Filia was looking at. It seems to be a prophecy." He replied  
  
Zelas groaned. Was there no mission that he couldn't fulfill to give her time to think.  
  
"Very well," she said " you can stand up, bring it to me."  
  
Xellos stood up and walked towards Zelas. He placed the scroll in her waiting hands. "Lets see what we have." She said then read it out loud.  
  
"There will come a controller of the world's destiny.  
  
When two beings are to join.  
  
A power possessed beyond anything seen.  
  
And if they should fail.  
  
The darkness will surround the light in pain.  
  
Black as blood,  
  
Streaming down the window  
  
Screaming in a agony  
  
Beyond the pure terror of death.  
  
A love that will break all barriers  
  
Of what was once known  
  
And a single star will shine  
  
And die out."  
  
"What do you think?" asked a very curious Xellos  
  
Zelas just sat there blank. Xellos looked at her, her eyes seemed distant almost like she had seen a ghost.  
  
"Xellos," she turned towards him almost frightened "Did you read this before me?" she asked  
  
Xellos nodded  
  
"What have we done.."  
Lina-Kun: Hiyo I thought I should start to figure this story out and it came to me after reading another story. I have so many Fan Fic's and so little time now that I have so many essay's due and my magazine was suppose to go out today but my writer left to go to Toronto. So yeah I thought I should update this one because more people like it then any other of my stories. I apologize if some of it does not make sense yet, but in time everything will come together. I would also like to say that I love detail but I can't seem to write as much as most people like because.I prefer dialogue over everything. Anyways Read and Review otherwise I could get discouraged.lol bai 


	6. The Truth

Chapter Five:  
  
Xellos stood before Zelas somewhat confused by her expression. She was suddenly very concerned about the scroll that Filia had found. It was like it was something that she had lost or a possession owned by someone very important. Zelas was looking through the massive shelves of books that she owned for a certain one.  
  
"Xellos do you have any idea what that scroll was?" She asked not wasting time to look at him.  
  
"No." he replied  
  
"Where did you get it?" She asked pulling a book out satisfied.  
  
"I stole it from Filia," He said "She was researching into it."  
  
Zelas nodded "Do you know that this scroll is actually a real prophecy Xellos?" She sat down in a lounge chair and opened the book.  
  
"I had thought it was, it looked like it when I first read it and it seemed interesting." He admitted "I thought that you may be interested with it."  
  
"Indeed." She said dragging her finger down the books contents. Her nail finally rested and for the first time since she had been searching her eyes rested on him.  
  
"Xellos, that prophecy is quite old," She said "before you or I were even created." Xellos looked at her stranglely. "What are you trying to say?" he asked  
  
"Let me start from the beginning. Before I even exsisted. Ruby eyed Shabranigdo and Ceepheid had a battle. As you know Cheepheid was able to stop Shabranigdo and seprate him into seven parts, sealing him away in ice. Before this happened though there was another problem that the monster race and all other holy races faced."  
  
"What was that?"  
  
Zelas turned to the book. "The Lord of Nightmares was faced with a decision. She too had an enemy many years ago. People don't believe that he exsisted but this scroll proves it. Listen to the story." She cleared her throat. "There were two beings that once exsisted in this universe, Iola and Minori. Iola was a servant of everything evil and Minori a server of everything that lead to a better purpose.  
  
'The two one day met and started to rely on the other. The Lord of Nightmares who at the time was watching over the two thought nothing of it. She was told by another darker force that if the relationship continued to progress then the world would not have an equal balance. The Lord of Nightmares then decided that it was true. Using her strength she sealed the affections away. The other thought her foolish. He began a war between the two races. Minori began to become corrupted by the darker one and forgot all about Iola.  
  
'Lord of Nightmares, striving to keep the peace came to the conclusion that only one thing could be done. She would have to destroy the two, but being the mother of all things she did not kill the two only trapped them inside of the respective races. The darker one thinking her weak took out his rage on the Lord of Nightmares. She trapped him in a small atricle and hid it for many generations.As she did this she was able to seal the scroll with a spell so that he would never again be able to roam the earth. Thus ends the tale of Iola and Minori' You see now Xellos?"  
  
"So the darker one was sealed in this scroll," He looked down at the scroll that rested on the table. "But why were you so worried then? I mean, about me reading the scroll?"  
  
"When the Lord of Nightmares put the spell on and hid it she did not think of what the posibilities of who could break the spell and release him."  
  
"Are you trying to say that I did something to release him?" Xellos asked  
  
Zelas sighed, "Xellos the only ones that can break the seal is the ones who inherited Minori or Iola's powers."  
  
"So your telling me it is genetic?"  
  
"Not exactly. You see The Lord of Nightmares placed the ones who inherited the power in a laps of Two generations. Every thousand years a generation was picked to carry their blood, I was that generation Xellos."  
  
"Then you must have broke the spell when you read the Prophecy." Xellos said  
  
"He has been set free once again." She said saddly then looked up at Xellos "I have decided to send you on a new mission Xellos."  
  
"And what would that be Misstress?" he asked  
  
"I want you to search out the one with Minori's blood." She told him calmly  
  
Xellos bowed to her.  
  
"You will probably find information about it from Malgasia," Zelas said standing up. "I want you to find him and ask. I think it wise to also recruit the help of Lina Inverse and perhaps Luna."  
  
"I will." He said then dissapeared from her room walking quickly.  
  
****  
  
"Lina Inverse The beautiful magic extrodinare is bloody hungry!" Lina cried dragging herself to the table.  
  
"I don't believe you Lina, how can you eat so much and stay so thin." Filia said setting a plate in front of the red head.  
  
"It's a family secret." Lina said before she began to wolf down the dish infront of her.  
  
"So your not going to tell me then?" Filia asked giving Zelgadis a plate.  
  
"You'll have to give me your imortality then first."  
  
Filia shook her head, then looked towards Amelia noticing her necklace.  
  
"That's beautiful Amelia," Filia said "Where did you get it?"  
  
Amelia looked towards Zelgadis. He looked like he was going to blush and run away.  
  
"Just a friend." Amelia replied sitting down.  
  
"So what are we going to do today?" asked Lina  
  
"I think we should take a indepth look at the manuscript." Zelgadis said sipping his coffee  
  
Filia laughed. "Oh yeah, about that."  
  
Lina and the others looked up at her confused by her laugher.  
  
"I was looking at it last night and well Xellos kind of stole it from me."  
  
Lina sweatdropped "You mean to tell me that YOU let Xellos steal the scroll from you?" she said groaning  
  
Filia just laughed waiting for Lina to explode. Amelia started to smile and chuckle along with Filia.  
  
"Hello."  
  
Before anyone could say anything there was a purple blob that shot across the room. There heads turned to Filia, who was standing, mace in hand looking triumphant. Lina turned to the purple blob who matterialized into Xellos. He was rubbing his head wimpering.  
  
"I said I would kick his ass and I meant it." Filia said sitting back down but before she could Xellos teleported into her seat and she ended up sitting on his lap. She jumped up and turned to him angerly. "Way to start the morning Monster." She cried swinging at him but he just dissapeared to stand behind Lina.  
  
"Make her stop Lina!" He exclaimed "I'm to busy for this right now."  
  
"I thought you were on vacation Xellos?" Zelgadis said  
  
"I already explained this, but I just got word from Zelas."  
  
"Xellos?" Amelia turned to him "Did you steal the scroll from Miss. Filia?"  
  
Xellos grinned "I can't lie about that. I did steal it but that's why I'm here right now."  
  
"Oh really?" Lina said not facing him but her food.  
  
Xellos nodded. "Lina, Mistress Zelas read the prophecy and she wants me to travel with you for the time."  
  
"I supose you could," Lina asked scrapping her plate clean. "What's the catch?"  
  
"Well.That's a secret." He said then dissapeared.  
  
Filia stood there steaming with anger, as Lina walked up to her.  
  
"Filia, why don't you and Val come with us? You could get even with Xellos." The red head tempted her.  
  
"Anything as long as I can kill him!" Filia cried 


	7. Runaway

A/N: Sorry it took so long to write this chapter. I was busy; as well I also found out that my grandma has only, less than six months to live. So were phoning her and seeing her quite often now. I hope you like this chapter; it was a spur of the moment idea that just shot threw my head like a lightening bolt. (Look I"m Harry Potter!) Anyway read and review. Lol.  
  
Chapter Six:  
  
Xellos casually strolled beside Lina so that he wouldn't"t have to put up with Filia"s insistent nagging. Although Lina was eyeing him warily she still found time to hit Gourry for his odd remarks now and then.  
  
"So were going to the cacato Mountains? " Asked Zelgadis.  
  
"I thought that if we went there, Malgasia, may be able to help us out on the situation."  
  
Filia glared at Xellos as he explained the opposite of what he really wanted to go there for.  
  
"Xellos, how do you expect us to get anything out of Malgasia, if you don't even have the manuscript in the first place!?" She cried angrily.  
  
Xellos grinned and skipped over to her. "Oh but I do." He said pulling the manuscript out of his bag and waving it in her face.  
  
She looked like she was going to kill him right there on the spot, but Amelia stepped in.  
  
"It's just like old times," She said "We are all together to fight justice." she jumping up on a near by rock.  
  
Zelgadis shook his head but then the rock started to slide down the hill.  
  
"HELP ME!!" Amelia cried  
  
Lina looked at the others and they took off, all except Xellos who we all know leaves when they could use him.  
  
"Amelia! Can't you jump off or something?!" Filia cried.  
  
"I'm caught at the foot by something." The princess said waving her hands in the air.  
  
"Lina doesn't this look familiar?" asked Gourry.  
  
Lina thought about it for a minute. "You mean like the time we were on the run away ruin?"  
  
Gourry shrugged. Of course he didn't know. They were all surprised that he was able to remember that since he couldn't even remember what he ate for supper the night before.  
  
"That couldn't be though," Zelgadis said, "The ruin ran right into a .. village." He pointed in front of them.  
  
"Mommy!"  
  
Filia's head spun around when she heard Val yell for her. He was lagging behind and couldn't keep up with them. She turned and was going to run back to get him but just then Xellos turned up and picked him up.  
  
"Hey Filia, I got him." He laughed at her.  
  
"Lina, why are we running, why don't we Ray wing ourselves!" shouted Zelgadis.  
  
"Good thinking." Lina cried "Raywing." She jumped into flight and started to speeding up to the rock Amelia sat on.  
  
In the background the only thing heard was Gourry yelling about how he couldn't fly. They watched helplessly as Amelia's rock rushed into the village. She was still attached to it and was still screaming.  
  
"Hang on Amelia." Lina cried. "FIREBALL!"  
  
"No!" Amelia cried, but it was too late. The fireball entered the town with Amelia and the rock, followed by an explosion.  
  
Filia looked horror struck when she entered the town. Most of the houses that had been on that street were burnt to a crisp. Amelia had come to a stop in front of a woman that appeared to be a statue.  
  
"Now serving thirty-eight." The statue said.  
  
Lina cringed. "I thought it was transportation thingy ..." she trailed off at the smell of food.  
  
Gourry finally reached them and as he did, he made a "U" turn and with Lina followed the smell.  
  
"Are you alright Amelia?" asked Zelgadis, concern was apparent in his voice.  
  
"I think so." Amelia said, trying to stand up without falling over.  
  
Filia walked over to her to check if she had broken anything, but coming up with nothing she marched right up to Xellos, who was at that moment still holding Val.  
  
"Let him go." She stated plainly.  
  
"Only if you kiss me." Xellos said.  
  
Val laughed in Xellos" arms as Filia began to blush like mad.  
  
"I refuse." She said, turning her head up and sticking her nose in the air.  
  
"Well, have it your way then." Xellos said.  
  
Filia though he was going to leave with Val so she turned to grab her son but instead came face to face with Xellos, who kissed her.  
  
She jerked away screaming as Xellos disappeared, leaving Val standing in his spot laughing.  
  
"That's not funny Val!" she cried, walking over to him and grabbing his hand.  
  
"Yes it was." Val said through his tears.  
  
Filia grumbled under her breath as the two followed Zelgadis and Amelia in search of where the others had escaped. 


	8. Celebration Ritual

Chapter Seven: Celebration Ritual.  
  
Xellos sat on the roof top looking down as Filia and the others made their way towards the small resturant that Lina and Gourry had gone to. He was tingling still just watching Filia walk. The memory of the kiss he had just stolen from her was still fresh in his mind. But he shouldn't have been feeling this way. It was after all just a joke. He really should have been concentrating on what his next move was.  
  
Yet still he found his mind wandering towards her. Somehow he couldn't help but think about it. She was suppose to hate him, and that hate is what he loved most. Maybe it was nothing. He should just get back to the task of before. He needed to find out who Minori's heir was. He grinned and then dissapeared from the roof top.  
  
*******  
  
Filia sat down beside Zelgadis and Amelia. She was feeling quite exhausted after running, after the rock. She just wanted to relax but all her mind could think about was that aragont monster kissing her, and after she had said no. She wanted to hit him so bad she could almost taste it. Why was he always like that? Why could she not even hold a decent conversation without him interrupting it with somthing rude?  
  
She looked towards Val. He was looking up at Lina with great intrest. Most likely the fact that she could wolf down a whole meal within a matter of seconds and he just didn't want to miss a single moment of this momentious occation. She loved the way his whole face lit up with something intresting happened. He was nothing like that selfish monster. He was always as polite as he could be. Suddenly her thoughts were interuped by Amelia shouting.  
  
"Look at this!" She cried, pinning a piece of paper in the middle of the table with her hand.  
  
Lina peered over her cup at it.  
  
"It's a celebration. So what?" Lina replied, setting her cup down and grabbing at the spagetti.  
  
"Not just any celebration!" Amelia exclaimed. "Do you know where we are?"  
  
Lina shook her head.  
  
"We are in the lost city of Argoth." Amelia stated.  
  
Zelgadis turned towards the piece of paper suddenly full of intrest. "Lost city."  
  
Filia looked at her shooked. She had been too busy worrying about Xellos to even consider she didn't know where they were. She glanced over at the paper herself.  
  
"What's the celebration for?" asked Lina.  
  
"Excellent question Lina."  
  
Filia groaned. Xellos always came in with useless information about this time. Why couldn't he just vanish and stay vanished?  
  
He walked up to the table and took a seat beside Zelgadis.  
  
"So?" asked an impatint Zelgadis.  
  
"It's a celebration for Iola and Minori," he said, eyeing Filia. "This is the town they met in."  
  
Filia felt like she was going to throw up. How did Xellos know about Iola and Minori. Only the people in the town knew, and the direct decendents. Did he kill or torture someone for the information. He was a monster for god sake, he had to have done something evil to find out.  
  
"Don't look shocked Filia," Xellos replied, "Mistress Zelas told me."  
  
The others looked at Filia.  
  
"They were the two that fell in love right?" asked Lina.  
  
"Yes." Xellos replied.  
  
"It's a once in a lifetime thing." Amelia cried, jumping up and knocking over the table infront of her.  
  
"What do you mean once in a lifetime?" Lina said.  
  
"This town is always changing." Xellos anwsered.  
  
"Umm...right, but people must come here all the time."  
  
"No." Amelia cried.  
  
"Why, it must be a popular tourist attraction, being the town that the two met in and all." Lina said, finally finished with her meal.  
  
"Why?" Zelgadis asked.  
  
" It's ever moving." Filia said.  
  
They all looked towards her except for Xellos. Lina smiled, finally someone else she could ask questions to besides Xellos.  
  
"So you mean to tell me that this town, never stays in the same spot. So people can't place it on a map or anything?"  
  
Filia nodded. Xellos still watching her.  
  
"Well if it's a once and a life time thing we might as well go." Gourry said, finishing up the last of his meal.  
  
"What!!!" Lina cried. "I thought we were on our way to see Malgasia, or have you all fogotten the prophecy?"  
  
"I think it would be quite intresting." Xellos said, grinning in his normal manner.  
  
"Well, fine then, but don't blame me if it's the end of the world." She sighed.  
  
"Thank you Miss. Lina." Amelia said, dancing in a circle.  
  
*****Later that night. As in Night time.*******  
  
Filia walked out of the Inn they had got rooms in, following an exstatic Amelia. There were people everywhere. Crowds were just swarming the streets. Lights were set up all around so everyone could see everyone else's costum. Filia couldn't help but feel a little Jeleous, that they all got to dress up and she didn't.  
  
Her attention drifted from the costums towards a large stage in the middle of the street. There were three different parts to it. The smallest level was in the middle, and then there were two towers set up on either side. In the middle there was an elderly man talking to a woman and a man.  
  
"It's for the ceremony." Amelia explained, then turned towards Zelgadis. "Do you want to dance?" she asked, blushing as he accepted and followed her towards the area where everyone was dancing.  
  
Lina almost immediately followed prosuit, dragging Gourry who had little knowledge of what was going on.  
  
Filia smiled at her friends, when a woman walked over towards her looking down at Val.  
  
"Hello there." She said.  
  
Filia turned towards the woman, she saw that she was wearing a brilliant red gown and her hair was curled just to hang life like from her head. Val looked up at Filia and then turned back to the woman.  
  
"Hello." He said.  
  
The woman smiled, then looked up at Filia. "Are you his mother?"  
  
Filia nodded.  
  
"I was wondering if I could borrow your son for the ceremony. You see, we need a boy about his age, and my son recently got sick so he wasn't going to be able to preform tonight," the woman explained. "I promise he won't be hurt. You can come up to the stage after the preformance to get him."  
  
Filia looked at Val. "Do you want to?" she asked.  
  
Val looked at the stage then between the two women. "Sure." he replied.  
  
The woman smiled. "Thank you."  
  
With that the woman and Val dissapeared into the crowds with Filia watching them. When suddenly a hand fell apon her shoulder.  
  
"Do you really want to dance?"  
  
She sighed, knowing all to well who the voice belong to. She knew that the only one that she would most likely get to dance with was Xellos.  
  
"Might as well." She said, letting him lead her out where others were dancing.  
  
She slung her arm onto his shoulder, as he wrapped his around her waist. She shuttered a bit making him chuckle.  
  
"I thought you hated me." He said.  
  
"I do." She replied, looking away, as they entwined there fingers.  
  
"Then why are you dancing with me?" he asked.  
  
"Because your the only one left." She glared at him.  
  
He smirked. "Really, well apparently you didn't see all the other avaliable men that would be willing to dance with you."  
  
Filia thought about it for a moment. He was telling the truth. Why did she choose to dance with him when she could have danced with someone else? Someone that her race didn't hate. Someone she might actually get along with and have a civialized conversation with?  
  
She didn't reply to that, so Xellos decided to change the subject.  
  
"I didn't think you were so brave." He said.  
  
"Was that a compliment?" she asked.  
  
"I suppose it was, if you want it to be."  
  
Filia didn't know what to say that was the first time something like Xellos would have ever complimented her.  
  
"Why do you say I'm brave?" she asked.  
  
"You let a total stranger, come and take Val." he said.  
  
Filia who had thought it to first be a compliment now thought it to be something dreadful. He was talking about her parenting skills. How she let Val go because she didn't care what happen to him but she did care about Val. More then her own life.  
  
"Val wanted to go. They just needed someone for the ceremony since the boy was sick." she countered.  
  
"Speaking of the ceremony." Xellos turned his head to the stage.  
  
Filia turned and looked just as two fireworks went off. The crowds errupted in cheers, and she let go of Xellos to find the others.  
"Ladies and Gentlemen," the elderly man that had been on stage earlier was holding a microphone. "If we could have your attention please. We are going to start the ceremony."  
  
The lights went off just as Filia reached the others.  
  
"The town of Argoth has always lived in the legend of two peoples love. One of evil."  
  
A light shot around the one tower and the girl he had been talking to earlier through her hands up in the air then brought them down as if to bow.  
  
"And one of good."  
  
Another light turned on around the other tower and a young man stood doing the same movements.  
  
"But," the old man's voice said, as both lights went out again leaving the crowds in darkness. "That was then."  
  
Another light shot on this time in the middle. Another couple stood there. They looked at each other and turned away as if discusted.  
  
"And this is now."  
  
The lights started to flash on and off, trying to create a strobe light effect for the stage. The old man walked up behind Val, who was standing in the middle. He held an old necklace in the air.  
  
"At this time, in three days the real ceremony of the worlds begin. That which will determine the fate of mankind."  
  
He lowered the necklace and placed in around Val's neck.  
  
As soon as he did though Xellos fell to one knee. It was as if his skin had been ripped right from him. The pain was unbearable. Like someone was pushing him to the ground.  
  
Then a voice range out in his head.  
  
"Iola, where are you? I'm looking for you. Come back to me!"  
  
Almost as sudden has it had started Xellos felt the release. He breathed in for a moment before standing up. He hadn't the slightest clue what was going on.  
  
*****  
  
Filia screamed out and collapse into Zelgadis's arms. This caught the attention of some of the crowd and the other slayers. Lina rushed over to her friend.  
  
"Filia what's wrong?" she cried.  
  
Filia gasped for air. "I don't know." she exclaimed.  
  
The voice suddenly came into her mind.  
  
"Minori. I'm right here. Can't you see me? Can't you reconize me? I'm waiting for you?"  
  
Then all the pain the dragon had just felt vanished from her whole body.  
  
"I'm all right now." Filia said, slowly standing up.  
  
There was a bright flash of light and Val dissapeared. Filia and the others watched as a young man appeared in Val's spot. He had silver hair that was short and he was wearing the strangest robes. Filia had never seen anything like them but Xellos had. They were the robes of the enemy of The Lord of Nightmares. The one enemy that had started a war against her. The enemy of the scroll.  
  
The man suddenly spoke. "There will come a controller of the world's destiny. When two beings are to join. A power possessed beyond anything seen. And if they should fail. The darkness will surround the light in pain...."  
  
They all looked at the stage in shock.  
  
"The Prophecy!" Lina cried.  
  
Sorry about the chapter taking so long to put up. It got deleted twice right off the hard drive, so we had to re-write it about three times now.We are trying to keep up with this story. It just doesn't tickle our fancy at the moment. Don't worry though. We are not quiting on it because we still love slayers and we want all of you to enjoy the fanfiction. Thanks for your reveiws. We love to hear from you. 


	9. The Eye of Gods

Chapter Eight: The Eye of Gods

Lina's head shot towards the stage at the words. The prophecy they had found underneath the floorboard in Filia's house. They were reading it off and no one seemed affected by it. How could the prophecy be out here? How could these people know about it?

She turned towards the group just in time to hear the prophecy end and Filia pass out onto the ground. Grumbling, she stepped forward and lifted Filia in her arms and shook her.

"Wake up."

"What happened?" Amelia questioned feeling anxious due to her inability to understand the circumstances yet.

"Get Gourry." Lina commanded. "I need yogurt for brains to carry Filia out of here."

Nodding, Amelia quickly disappeared into the crowds in search of Gourry who had wandered off in the darkness. Her cape left a small visible light as she ran through the various people.

If only she could find Gourry, perhaps Lina would explain to her the reason Filia had fainted.

"Mr. Gourry?" She asked, coming upon a man that looked relatively his size and with blond hair down to his mid waist. Smiling proudly to herself she tapped him on the shoulder.

The man turned when the lights flashed towards him but it wasn't Gourry. In his place stood a man with Silver hair and robes, his facial expression very grave.

"Oops." Amelia blushed. "Sorry." She turned away from him to rush off in another direction when the man grabbed her arm and pulled her back.

"Let me go!" She yelped, trying to pull her arm away from him.

"Please Miss. I'm not going to hurt you," He whispered, apparently trying to keep his voice down so no one would hear him. "Are you a sorcerer?"

Amelia stopped struggling when she noted his face had turned from grave to panicky.

"Yes." Amelia said quickly without thinking.

He let out a breath of relief. "I need your help."

* * *

Lina looked up to see Zelgadis come back with Gourry. She knew it wasn't a smart idea to send Amelia off like that but she had needed to get rid of the little pest.

"Get over here and help me." She snapped, trying to lift Filia up.

Gourry immediately was by her side lifting Filia up over his shoulder. "How much do you think Dragon's eat?"

Lina narrowed her eyes. "Shut up."

"I was only asking." Gourry said defending himself as Lina led them through the crowds and back towards the inn.

Zelgadis shook his head as he followed the three back to the inn and up the stairs towards Filia's room. They set her down on the bed lightly, and after Lina checked to see if something more was wrong they decided it best to leave Filia alone until she gained consciousness.

* * *

The three sat around a table in the dinning room looking gloomily.

"So?"

Lina turned towards Gourry, fully aware of what his next question would be. "A lot."

"It would make sense for Dragons to weigh a lot I guess...but is that in Dragon form or human form...." He started to drone on about the different weights a Dragon could be as Lina turned towards Zelgadis.

"Why were they using the prophecy?" she asked.

Zelgadis crossed his arms and looked towards the roof. "Iola and Minori..." he said slowly. "It must have something to do with their connection and the real ceremony of worlds in three days."

"Actually that is true to a certain degree but not entirely."

Lina blinked at Zelgadis then turned towards the voice. A man no older then she, stood just beside the table attempting a weak smile. She was about to tell him to mind his own business when Amelia popped her head out from behind him.

"Miss. Lina this is Amory." She told her. "He's the protector of the eye of gods."

Amory's smile wavered when Amelia explained who he was to the group of three. He wasn't quite sure who the blue man was, or the man with blond hair that was droning on about a Dragon's weight but he for certain recognized the girl that had been glaring at him for interrupting. Lina Inverse, the dragon slayer. He had heard about her many times from travelers. Experiences of crossing paths with her, of her destructions of towns but he had heard from a certain dragon Malgasia that this was where he would find the best sorcerers in the world so here he was. Face to face with Lina Inverse.

"Amory? Protector of the eye of gods? What the heck is that?"

Amory shook the thoughts out of his head to call his full attention to Lina. "It's a crystal that opens a pathway between the Monsters world, as well as the Gods. It's called such because the Monster race themselves have lords and masters just as we have Gods and kings."

"Miss. Lina, Amory needs help."

Lina immediately turned away from him. "For what?"

"Miss. Lina, the eye of gods was recently stolen from the temple." Amory stated trying to catch her attention without making her upset. "A monster stole it while another guardian was on watch."

Lina's eyes darted towards him. "So what do I have to do?"

"I need your help on getting it back."

"How much?"

Amory raised an eyebrow. "Pardon me?"

"How much are you willing to pay for this job?"

Amelia nearly hit her, her face turned purple as she glared at Lina. "Miss. Lina, see here. He is doing this because he has to not because he has a choice. I know that deep down you want to help without asking much of him."

"Three hundred?" Amory offered, trying to mentally count the money they had at the temple.

Lina shrugged. "Why should I help you out anyway? You were suppose to be guarding the thing-"

"-Eye of gods." He corrected her."

"Yeah...whatever, anyway, you were the one that was put in charge of guarding this stupid...crystal. You should have to suffer by getting it back yourself."

"How do you know?"

The conversation stopped completely when Zelgadis started to speak.

"How do you know what the Prophecy is about?"

Amory bit his lip, eyes flashing around the empty room as if someone was watching them. "The prophecy," he started slowly, eyes scanning just behind Gourry. "...The eye of gods is part of it."

Lina's jaw dropped. "What?"

"The eye of gods is the single star that will shine." He explained quickly looking rather nervous.

"So it will shine again. What's the problem with that?" Lina said trying to pretend she could care less on the subject.

"And die out." Amory added. "Three days before the prophecy is to be fulfilled and it goes missing."

"The problem with it going missing is?"

"If the Monster uses it and the seal on the scroll is broken then the Lord of Nightmares enemy will once again be released. The story of Minori and Iola will become a reality."

"Seems that is what the people wanted." Zelgadis commented by the cheers they had heard earlier.

"They do, but they have no idea what they are wishing for." Amory said slowly. "They think it's some silly romance story that would be wonderful to see acted but they have no idea how many people suffered in order to make that love possible."

"And the crystal?"

"The scroll traps the Lord of Nightmares enemy but the Crystal, the eye of gods, holds the remnants of Iola and Minori's being. If worn during a ceremony by either race...well, to be honest it will release both of their beings."

"To the decedents."

Lina leant back in her chair to see Filia making her way down the stairs still pale from fainting.

"Morning." She said grinning.

Filia just ignored her and approached Amory with an urgency. "The Crystal? Have you tracked down who has it?"

Amory nodded slowly. "I tracked it here. I followed Malgasia's advice. He said you had heard of the prophecy as well and had come this way. I never expected to see the man who had stolen the crystal here."

"Where is it now?" Filia asked.

"He doesn't know." Xellos said, appearing behind Filia

Lina fell out of her chair. How many more people were going to show up out of nowhere tonight.

"I do," Amory said, glaring at Xellos. "The crystal was used in the performance. Which is alright since the performance at the ceremony was completely done by human beings."

Filia blinked. "No it wasn't."

Amory's head nearly snapped as he turned towards her. "Pardon?"

"Val...He's an ancient dragon."

Xellos shook his head. "Some guardian, you let the crystal be worn at a ceremony by a dragon none the less. Seems your little spell was set off."

Amory glared at Xellos with a newfound hatred.

Filia had slowly begun to fall away from the conversation. She couldn't seem to concentrate on what the prophecy had said, or what the crystal had done all she knew was that something was wrong with this situation.

Suddenly it occurred to her.

"Where is Val?"

* * *

A/N:

I'm going to try and get this story done for you. I know how it feels to have an Author leave the story for dead and I really don't want to do that, so I'm slowly going to be updating this. Maybe be far apart (hopefully not to far apart) so don't loose complete faith in it yet. I'm just trying to get back into the groove of Xellos.


End file.
